Kalte Spuren
by christabel
Summary: Ficlet - Gedanken eines Elben, der die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben verloren hat


Irgendwann kommt man zu dem Punkt, an dem man daran denken muss, weshalb es jemanden gibt, der einen mit dem Leben bestraft hat. Warum dieser eine niemals dem Verdammten die Möglichkeit gegeben hat zu wählen, welches Schicksal ihn ereilen würde. Dann, wenn einem klar wird, dass alles, was man bisher getan hat, zwecklos war, schleichen sich bittere Gedanken in dem Kopf und drohen einen mit ihrer zerstörerischen Kraft des Verstandes zu berauben. Die Kälte, bedingt durch eigenes Verschulden der Einsamkeit, durchdringt die Tiefen der Seele und lässt sie zu Eis erstarren, ständig drohend nur durch eine Winzigkeit in Tausende Stücke zu zerspringen. Doch selbst wenn man diese eine Gefahr klar vor Augen hat, sie deutlicher sieht als alles andere um sich herum, bekümmert sie einen nicht im Geringsten. Sie nimmt eine winzige Gestalt an und scheint das Belangloseste überhaupt zu sein, aber indirekt, tief in seinem Inneren wünscht man sich nur eines: Dass es geschehen wird. Dass die Seele mit allem Leid, jedem Schmerz zerspringt, zerstört wird und man den wohligen Schmerz spürt, der einem auch den letzten Funken des Lebens entzieht. Wenn die eisige Kälte um einen herum dann in den Körper zieht und das Letzte nimmt, es umschließt in der Hoffnung, es wird auch sterben. Man kann förmlich spüren, wie diese Leid auf einen lastet und man wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als es endlich zu erleben, als dass der Schmerz einen endlich durchbohrt mit Gewalt. Dass man spürt, wie das Blut in Wallungen gebracht wird, es durch die Adern pumpt und der Hals förmlich zugeschnürt wird. Man will nur noch die angenehme Wärme des Blutes spüren, wie es über die Haut gleitet und das Stechen einer offenen Wunde, durch das man endlich befreit wird von all dem Leid. Das beruhigende Gefühl dieses Selbsthasses, der Selbstzerstörung vermag einen endlich von allem zu erlösen, was niemandem sonst gelingen würde. Dann, auf der höchsten Stufe des Hasses auf das Leben, wird einem klar, was das für ein Witz ist – Leben. Man kann nur noch verächtlich lächeln und wünscht sich eine Verkörperung des Lebens um es selbst zu quälen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie es einen verletzt, einen zerstört. Das Leben wird zu einem unwichtigen Punkt, einer Last, die es gilt loszuwerden. Leben, man kann nur lachen über diesen Frevel, dieses Verbrechen. Warum wird derjenige nicht bestraft, der es wagt uns ein Leben zu schenken? Es ist kein Geschenk – ein Fluch, der mutwillig über einen gelegt wird. Wahrscheinlich sehen diese Verbrecher, die uns damit belegt haben, uns lachend zu und genießen es, wie man in den Wahnsinn getrieben wird. Genau dann, wenn das einen endlich klar wird, ist man an einen Punkt angelangt, an dem nur noch zwei Dinge in einem herrschen: Hass und der Wille dieses Geschenk endlich abgeben zu können.

Ich kann mich an den Tag erinnern, als das alles begann, als man mich dazu verurteilte so zu enden. Seltsam, dass meist die friedlichsten und schönsten Tage die schwerliegensten Folgen haben können. Als würde aus jedem Guten etwas Böses entstehen, als würde jedes Licht zur Dunkelheit werden und jeder Sonnenschein von dunklen Regenwolken verhüllt werden. Jedes Lächeln an diesem Tag wandelte sich zu einem schmerzverzehrten Gesicht, jedes Lachen zu einem Schrei. Jede glückliche Bewegung wurde zu einem Erstarren und jedes Glück zu Unglück. Nie hätte ich auch nur ahnen können, was an diesem Tag begann, niemals auch nur vermuten können, dass sich alles ändern würde. Schließlich wollte man mich trügen, mir die Möglichkeit rauben, alles noch zu ändern und nun war alles zu spät. Manchmal ist der Blick verhüllt von einem dichten Nebel, der einem eine Welt vorlebt, die man so sehen will, jedoch nicht so existiert. Dieser erstickende Nebel umgibt alle, alle, die ich kannte und liebte. Doch wenn man einmal hindurch gesehen hat in die grausame Wirklichkeit, kann einen nichts mehr zurückholen. Ich sah sie, diese trügerische Klarheit, die sich dahinter befand, und sie nahm mich vollends ein. Nun würde man mich als verrückt bezeichnen, doch sie sind es, die verrückt sind. Sie sind es, die sich täuschen lassen, nichts von der Wahrheit erfahren wollen. Ich habe Recht, ich weiß, wie alles wirklich ist. Das Gute ist nur ein Begriff für ein Ideal, das nicht existiert. Nichts auf dieser verfluchten Erde ist auch nur annähernd gut, nichts hat dieses Wort im Entferntesten verdient, nicht einmal ich. Doch welcher Elb würde das jemals einsehen? Niemand, keiner ist bereit hinter seine Fassade zu sehen und zu entdecken, dass in allem etwas Böses und Trügerischen steckt, das es gilt auszulöschen. Selbsthass umfüllt mich wieder, doch mir ist klar, dass das Leben nichts zu bieten hat. Es gibt nichts, wofür man die Unsterblichkeit auf sich nehmen sollte, nichts mehr für mich. Man hatte es mir genommen, alles, wofür es sich lohnte hier zu bleiben.


End file.
